


It Reminds Me I Was Special Once

by amongwildflowers



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Canon Divergent, F/F, Hurt/comfort kind of, Takes place in PP3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongwildflowers/pseuds/amongwildflowers
Summary: “Oh sweetie why?”“Because it reminds me I was special once.”Beca should be celebrating. They’re going on a USO tour!! But all she can think about is “Chloe doesn’t think she’s special.”





	It Reminds Me I Was Special Once

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Pitch Perfect/Bechloe fanfiction...  
> I’ve had this idea in my head since I saw PP3, because come on hearing Chloe say “because it reminds me I was special once” is just HEARTBREAKING. But I haven’t had the nerve to write it until now!!   
> Let me know what you guys think!

“Because it reminds me I was special once.” 

————

Beca thinks about the sentence all day. At first she tries to ignore it, look at it as just an offhand joke. 

But she can’t ignore the forced smile.   
The way Chloe’s voice changed. In the sort of way where you could just tell she was trying not to cry or think negatively. 

They’re supposed to be celebrating! They’re going on a USO tour where they’ll be performing together again! The whole group is back together and drinking and partying and Amy’s probably going to do something to get them all arrested and-

Beca just keeps staring at Chloe.   
Not outright gawking, she’s not _that much_ of a weirdo. But frequent glances. Chloe’s smiling and laughing and having the time of her life. She looks so happy.   
And Beca’s heart breaks. 

Does Chloe really think that little of herself? That the Bellas were the only thing that made her special? That gave her purpose? 

Beca’s snapped out of her spiral of thoughts when she hears someone say her name. 

It’s Chloe. 

The bar’s closing and they’re going home. Well, some of them are going home. Amy and a few others are trying to find a new bar to continue the celebration. But Chloe’s exhausted and practically falling asleep at the bar. All it takes is a “you ready to go Becs?” And Beca is halfway out of the bar hailing a cab. 

The entire cab ride home she keeps staring at Chloe. Beca knows she’s the worst with words, but there’s so many things she wants to say. To reassure her best friend that she is special, then and now and always. 

But she doesn’t say anything. 

She doesn’t say a single word until they’re lying in bed. Alcohol still running through their veins as they burrow under the covers.

“Chloe?” 

“Hmm,” Chloe hums into her pillow, eyes closed, but still awake. 

“Did you, did you mean what you said earlier?”   
Beca tries to keep her emotions under control, but her voice wavers and cracks. She just can’t stand the thought of Chloe feeling anything less than special. Because Beca knows that feeling, it resides within every part of her being and taunts her in her darkest moments. And to think Chloe could possibly feel anything like that, it was heart breaking. 

Chloe perks up at Beca’s question, confusion evident in her eyes.   
“About what?” 

Beca chews on her bottom lip, she’s glued to the ceiling deciding how to ask. 

“About being special once, because Chlo you are the most special person I’ve ever met. You- you changed my life.” 

“Aawww Becs-“ 

“You really did Chloe,” In a moment of bravery Beca shifts onto her side and looks directly at Chloe. The intensity in Beca’s eyes and her words startle Chloe a bit. Even after years of breaking down her emotional walls, Beca is never usually this forward. 

The brunette reaches out, finding Chloe’s hand in the dark room and hooks their pinky fingers together. 

“You’re special Chlo.” There’s a silent “I promise” that hangs in the air as their fingers brush. 

Chloe has every intention of thanking her. Saying thank you, I love you, you’re such a softie Becs, and goodnight. 

But instead when she opens her mouth to speak a whole new set of words tumble out. 

“What if the Bellas was where I peaked and I just never accomplish anything more.” The tears fall as she speaks and Chloe choked back her sob. “What if I never do anything better? Anything special...” 

Beca reaches out and wipes the tears away. Her thumb remaining on Chloe’s cheek, rubbing soft circles against her flushed skin. 

“You do something special everyday. Yesterday you saved a kitten-“ 

“I removed a splinter from her paw Becs.” 

“You saved her!! The poor thing would’ve been in so much pain, you would’ve been a wreck over it.” 

Chloe smiles a little, touched by how Beca just knows her so well. 

“You saved a kitten. You help people cross the street and pay for strangers coffee even though we can hardly afford rent, just because you’re so good Chloe. So special to the whole world.” 

Beca takes a deep breath and contemplates her next words. She’s never been good with sharing her feelings, it’s hard and it’s terrifying, but a part of her just knows. This has to happen now. 

“You’re special to me, Chlo.” 

Chloe looks at her with wide blue eyes, shining with tears and an emotion Beca thinks has to be hopefulness. 

Beca moves a little closer towards Chloe, just enough to lean her forehead against Chloe’s if she wanted to. 

“You’re...” a million different words fly through Beca’s head. Inspirational. Strong. Talented. Kindhearted. “... _everything_.” 

No sooner are the words out of Beca’s mouth and Chloe’s leaning into kiss her.   
It should shock Beca, or at least take her a little by surprise. But she’s been waiting for this moment for years, and even if Chloe’s cheeks are damp with tears and it’s tears later than it needed to bed it’s still perfect. 

“Thank you, Beca.” Chloe whispers as she pulls away, the words ghosting over Beca’s lips. 

And in that moment Beca knows two things. 

She’ll always be in love with Chloe Beale, and Beca would do anything in her power to make sure Chloe sees how special she is.


End file.
